Not enough
by nozoelis
Summary: "La espera algún día dará sus frutos, Lucas, se paciente." / JOCASTASHIPPING.


_[mag al habla! pues na, por lo de las requests jose fue el único en pedirme algo y weno, se ha intentado (es horrible perdón)]_

* * *

Si algo se le daba bien a Lucas, era tener paciencia. Podía esperar por horas e incluso días algo que ansiase, sin importar lo que fuese o cuanto lo necesitase - él simplemente esperaría hasta poder obtenerlo. De niño siempre había soñado con salir de casa, viajar y ver el mundo, veía en la televisión a todos los campeones de la Liga, gente joven que había cumplido su sueño, y el mataría por poder estar en su lugar; " _ya tendrás edad, Lucas, espera un poco más y te verás recompensado_ ", solía decir su madre, y él callaba y asentía.

Siempre era lo mismo, esperar, ver como las agujas del reloj se mueven inexorablemente hacia detrás, pero no lo suficiente rápido. Nunca lo era. Los demás niños del pueblo hacía tiempo que se habían marchado, pero él debía seguir esperando.

Así que cuando el profesor Rowan le dijo que pronto le daría su primer pokemon, capacitándole para embarcarse en un viaje con el que todo niño soñaba, Lucas se limitó a asentir y a esperar, como había hecho siempre. Los niños obtenían su primer pokemon cuando tenían los 12, mas Lucas ya había cumplido los 17 y seguía estancado en casa - eso no le molestaba, ya llegaría su momento, y efectivamente, lo hizo. Cuando cogió la pokeball que contenía a Chimchar supo que la espera había dado sus frutos, y con la pokeball y la pokedex en la mano, salió precipitadamente del laboratorio, gritando de júbilo. Se había acabado la espera, las tardes mirando por la ventana y llorando de pura frustración.

La primera medalla fue, posiblemente, la más complicada de obtener - su inexperiencia en el mundo de los combates lo dejaba en desventaja, y su Chimchar tampoco era el pokemon más indicado para enfrentarse al gimnasio de tipo roca, aunque finalmente se alzó vencedor. No tardó mucho en atrapar su segundo pokemon, y luego el tercero, y más tarde el cuarto. Las siguientes medallas resultaron mucho más sencillas; la última de Volkner, quizás fue la que más problemas tuvo, pero al final salió victorioso. Sin embargo, la chispa que le empujaba en cada combate se había perdido hace tiempo, haciéndole pensar en ocasiones simplemente abandonar aquel mundo; cuando esto ocurría, se obligaba a pensar que tenía que esperar al entrenador que reavivara esa chispa en su interior. Así pues, se embarcó en la calle Victoria, y poco después, se enfrentó a la Liga Pokemon. Fue ahí donde, una vez más, su espera dio sus frutos. La ansiedad se escapaba por los poros de su piel según más se acercaba a la sala del Campeón, dándose varias veces la vuelta con la intención de regresar (encontrándose, obviamente, la puerta cerrada); así que, respirando hondo, se armó de valor y entró en la siguiente y última sala. Allí lo esperaba una mujer de espadas, su cabello rubio se desparramaba por su espalda, y su cuerpo, protegido por un enorme abrigo negro, marcaba especialmente sus curvas femeninas. Lucas tragó saliva, esperando que ella se diese la vuelta.

"Bienvenido, aspirante; soy Cynthia, la actual campeona de Sinnoh", se giró, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Lucas se sorprendió, apenas tendría un par de años más que él. "No voy a malgastar más tu tiempo, ni el mío propio, con palabras que se lleva el viento, así que ¿Qué mejor manera de decirnos las cosas importantes si no mediante un combate?"

[…]

"He perdido", susurró ella. No era un tono triste, ni de decepción. Era genuina sorpresa.

Lucas la miró desde el otro lado, en silencio; estaba agotado del combate, sus Pokemon mucho más, todavía seguía temblando y era incapaz de creer que ahora era _él_ el campeón de la liga, el entrenador más fuerte de la región. Cynthia lo llamó y lo llevó al Hall de la Fama, donde en silencio, registró su perfil y sus Pokemon. "Enhorabuena, Lucas. Hacía tiempo que no resultaba yo la perdedora, mas no estoy triste – he aprendido mucho de este combate y de ti, pero debo marchar ahora, nada me retiene aquí. Ojalá volvamos a encontrarnos, chiquillo, y podamos enfrentarnos de nuevo", y mirándole una última vez a los ojos, se fue en silencio de la sala, lo único que se oía eran sus tacones resonando cuando chocaban con el suelo. Lucas no tardó en salir detrás, queriendo retenerla – tenía muchas preguntas que hacerla, quería conocerla, hablar con ella más allá de su trató de rivales, pero para cuando puso un pie fuera, ya había desaparecido.

 _Unos meses después…_

Lucas miró a su último pokemon ser vencido por aquella chica, Dawn , que emocionada, abrazaba a su Empoleon mientras gritaba de euforia. Él no tardó en llevarla al Hall de la Fama, haciendo que su corazón se encogiese un poco – la última vez que entró, Cynthia era quien lo acompañaba, resultando también ser la última vez que la vio. Pero igual que ella en su día, no se sentía triste de haber perdido; todo lo contrario, eso lo liberaba de todas sus obligaciones como Campeón, dándole la oportunidad de ir a buscarla. No sabía donde comenzar a buscar, después de todo, ni siquiera contaba con la seguridad de que permaneciese en Sinnoh; sin embargo, eso no le detuvo. Recorrió toda la región, buscando su rostro entre la gente, alguna foto suya en las revistas o su nombre entre los murmuros de la gente.

Su fuerte siempre había sido esperar, pero ella fue la primera cosa que le hizo flaquear en esto, enseñándole lo duro que podían ser las esperas y la ansiedad que producía el desconocer cuanto tiempo pueden demorarse los acontecimientos. Otra vez su vida se había convertido en la horripilante rutina de esperar, devolviéndolo a ser un crío detrás de la ventana. Así pues, cuando por fin la atisbó en un Centro Pokemon, sentada, tomando té y leyendo un libro, el corazón le latió tan rápido que bien se le podría haber salido del pecho y haber corrido hasta ella. No se atrevía a acercarse, temiendo que fuese un sueño y que en el momento en el que la hablase, se despertaría y se encontraría a sí mismo en la cama a oscuras; reuniendo el coraje para enfrentarse a ese miedo, se acercó hasta la mesa en la que estaba y se sentó con ella.

"Pensé que no me encontrarías nunca, Lucas. He estado esperando este reencuentro desde el momento en el que gritaste mi nombre llamándome, ¿y sabes? He descubierto que esperar era una de las cosas que menos soportaba antes, aunque a ahora me he hecho una experta. ¿Qué tal has estado? Adelante, cuéntame."

Lucas la miró en silencio, incrédulo. Había pensado muchas veces que la diría cuando se viesen, como reaccionaría al ver su cara otra vez y como controlaría los latidos de su corazón cuando oyese su voz, sin embargo, sus palabras hicieron que olvidase todo lo que tenía preparado, dando lugar a la improvisación.

"¿Cómo puedes ser así, tratarme tan fríamente después de todo el tiempo que te he estado buscando? ¿Cómo puedes hablarme tan tranquila, cuando hace meses que no he sabido nada de ti? ¿Afirmas que tenías tantas ganas de verme y ahora recibo esto – absolutamente nada? Me merezco más que eso, Cynthia, y lo sabes."

"Tienes razón, lo siento, Lucas. Permíteme decirte que has madurado, lo veo en tus ojos – cuando nos conocimos, veía los ojos de un niño con miedo, sin ninguna motivación real a continuar, acostumbrado a esperar lo que quisiera que pasase; por eso desaparecí, aunque perfectamente podría haberme salido mal, ¿y si no venías a buscarme? ¿Y si aquella conexión que nos unió al conocernos era sólo impresión mía? Pero has venido, y ahora veo en tus ojos a un joven, alguien que en vez de esperar, ha salido a buscar lo que quiere y a luchar por ello. Sé que te hecho daño, Lucas; posiblemente te hayas sentido desamparado y desorientado, pues bien podría haber seguido desaparecida por meses, quizás también te hayas sentido triste y solo, o quien sabe, enfadado y frustrado por culpa mía. Lo siento de verdad, pero espero que me des la oportunidad para enmendar todo eso. Sé que esto no se aproxima de ningún modo a lo que esperabas, y créeme que lo lamento profundamente; ya me has encontrado, no sé si con esto vas a saciar lo que no te dejaba dormir por las noches. Si es así y decides culparme de toda esta odisea que has tenido que pasar, hazlo sin miedo y márchate sin mirar atrás. De lo contrario, si vas a darme una oportunidad, si vas a perdonar mis egoístas actuaciones y si quieres tomar un café, siéntete libre de permanecer."

Lucas quiso decir algo, pero las palabras se le quedaron anudadas en la garganta. Sin embargo, no se movió ni un solo centímetro de donde estaba; sin pensarlo dos veces, ella se levantó y lo abrazó con fuerza. Él parpadeó, sorprendido por su acto, pero no tardó en rodear su cuerpo con los brazos, enterrando su cara en su pecho, lo que le generó una sensación de tranquilidad que añoraba. Cuando se separaron, Lucas la miró a los ojos.

"Prométeme que no vas a volver a desaparecer, Cynthia. Quiero y deseo conocerte, tú misma has dicho que hay una conexión especial entre nosotros, algo que, durante todo es tiempo, se ha ido haciendo más fuerte dentro de mí. Quiero dártelo todo, pero necesito la seguridad de que no vas a irte de nuevo."

Ella le cogió de la mano, entrelazando sus propios dedos con los de él, y sonrió levemente.

"Te lo prometo", y volvió a abrazarle con fuerza, como si intentase retenerlo a su lado.

"He vuelto a casa, he vuelto a ti", susurró Lucas muy cerca de su oído, y ella asintió, dejando que las lágrimas abandonasen sus ojos.

"Bienvenido."


End file.
